Halloween Treat
by yamishadow1
Summary: Yugi-tachi has a Halloween party! Major Anzu bashing! Bakura fans read!
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh in any way, so I better not get any law-suits  
  
chapter 1: The Invitation.p  
  
Yami Yugi and Yugi were in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking.p  
  
"Yugi, I was thinking. All of our friends like Halloween, so why don't we do something fun?" asked Yami Yugi.p  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I jsut don't know where we should have it. I mean, our house is a little small, and so are everyone elses." replied Yugi.p  
  
"Well thats no reason why we can't have it here. This place isn't to small. Try being cramped in something small like... let's say... ohhh, I don't know, a Millennium Item! We just have to use the space that we have." said an angered Yami Yugi.p  
  
"You seriously have to quit reading those 'house-keeping' magazines. You're seriously starting to scare me." said a worried Yugi.p  
  
"Well, you'd better hurry up, you have school in a couple of minutes."p  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."p  
  
At school, Yugi told his friends about the Halloween Party. Joey liked it, and so did Anzu, but Ryou kept asking questions.p  
  
"Yugi, is there going to be food? Is there going to be music? Lots of people? Costumes? Games? Anything fun?" asked a frantic Ryou.p  
  
"Well of course Ryou," said Yugi. "I don't know how many people are going to come though. I was just thinking about it being us and a couple of other people."p  
  
"Ok! That sounds great. But Yug," said Joey looking suspicious, " you're not going to invite Mai are you?"p  
  
"Well she is my friend Joey..." Yugi said Yugi nervously.p  
  
"Yug, we had a bad break-up. There was lots of tears and screams. I don't know if its the best thing for us to be in the same room together."p  
  
"Oh come on," said Honda, "Joey you were the one doing all the crying. She was yelling at you to stop."p  
  
"That's it!" and Joey jumped at Honda. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"p  
  
"Hey you two!" yelled the teacher, " Class is starting. If you guys want to be a gay couple, do it somewhere else."p  
  
After school, Yugi went home and began to write invitations to his friends.p  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" asked his grandpa.p  
  
"I'm just filling out some invitations for my friends for a Halloween Party."p  
  
"Oh that sounds like fun." said grandpa.p  
  
"Uh...yeah, about that." Yugi started, before he was interupted by his grandpa.p  
  
"Let me guess, you want me to leave for a while so you and your friends can be alone, right?"p  
  
"That sounds about right." said Yugi.p  
  
"Sure, no problem."p  
  
"Oh, thanks grandpa!" and Yugi gave him a big hug and ran outside with his invitations. 


	2. The Party Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh in any way so no lawsuits! p  
  
Well some of you asked for it, so here it is, chapter 2p  
  
Chapter 2: The Party Beginsp  
  
It was right before the big party, and Ryou and Bakura were trying to decide on what costumes they wanted to wear.p  
  
"Ugh, why do I have to go to this stupid party?" Bakura asked with rage.p  
  
"Because its important to me, and I want you to be there." said Ryou.p  
  
"Well I don't know what to wear to this stupid party." said Bakura.p  
  
"Well I know who I want to be." said Ryou "Come on, I want to show you my idea..."p  
  
"Yami, come here I need help. I can't do this alone." Yugi said.p  
  
Yugi was putting up decorations for the party. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for tonight. "You know, short people shouldn't attempt to put things on the ceiling, they can fall off the chair they're standing on." said a laughing Yami Yugi.p  
  
"That's not funny!" said Yugi who was full of anger. "I asked you for your help, now are you going to help me out or not?"p  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yami Yugi said, and then the doorbell rang.p  
  
"Bweep!, Bweep!, Bweep!, Bweep!"p  
  
"Oh crap!" said Yugi. The sound of the doorbell had scared Yugi and he fell off the chair and hit the ground.p  
  
"I told you you shouldn't stand on chairs" said Yami Yugi in a know-it-all it type of way as he answered the door.p  
  
"Well hello Joey, come on in. Don't mind the young mortal who is lying on the floor. He just had a little tumble, that's all." said Yami Yugi.p  
  
"Geeze Yug, what happened? Were you standing on another chair again? How many times have I told you not to?" said Joey "Short people should not hang up decorations."p  
  
  
"Ya know that really irates me." said a now very angered Yami Yugi. "Just because I am short doesn't mean I can't...uh...oh who cares if I am short. Just don't cross me or I will banish you to the shadown realm with my Dark Magician! And don't you forget it!"p  
  
"Hey Yam," Joey asked Yami Yugi, "Did Yugi forget to take his meds today?"p  
  
"I don't need medication! Joey, I'm gonna hurt you! Ahhhh!"p  
  
"Bweep! Bweep! Bweep! Bweep! Bweep! Bweep! Bweep!" the sound of the doorbell came, but stopped when the sound of a voice began shouting. "Where are those idiots? What kind of sick people don't answer the door?" And the doorbell began to ring again.p  
  
"Bweep! Bweep! Bweep! Bweep!"p  
  
Is someone gonna get the door?" asked Joey.p  
  
"Its just the tomb-raiding thief." said Yami Yugi.p  
  
"Well that doorbell is getting annoying, so I'm gonna get it." said Yugi.p  
  
Yugi answered the door, and to his great surprise, Ryou was standing there. "Ryou, who was yelling like that?" asked Yugi. p  
  
"It was me mortal fool. Now get out of my way before I send your foul, pathetic, uh..."and Ryou stopped talking. "Yugi, don't worry, its me Ryou. I just dressed up as Bakura for Halloween. No need to frightend."p  
  
"Well if you're being Bakura, then who is Bakura dressing up as?" Before Ryou could answer that, Bakura came running up behind Ryou with a big cake decorated as a pumkin in his handsp  
  
"Good day everyone, I made some cake for the party." But Bakura seemed a little too excited, so excited that when he began to run up the stairs he tripped and the cake fell on the ground.p  
  
"Oh Judas Priest Mother F&*%$#! I dropped my flippin' cake. That's just great." said Bakura losing his light and airy accent. "I spent all afternoon making that fudgen' thing!"p  
  
"Oh shut up you pathetic mortal, human... person." said Ryou with a deep mean sounding voice."p  
  
"Get off the floor and quit pouting before I really make you cry."p  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to play this! You shouldn't act tough mortal, you have no strenght, and I will make you cry you little bastard." said a now flamin' mad Bakura.p  
  
"Hey, hey calm down," said Ryou losing his tough guy voice " there is no need for you to get so mad over a cake."p  
  
"Its not about the f***** cake you little brat!" said Bakura standing to his feet with clenched fists. "Its this whole f***** holiday that is making me mad. I don't like pretending to be a sweet, gay, fairy. That's not who I am and not who I want to be!"p  
  
"But Bakura, on Halloween you're supposed to be someone else. That's the point, except for the candy of cour..." said Ryou.p  
  
"Oh Halloween this you fag." and Bakura punched Ryou right in his face, and Ryou fell over the step-railing and into the bushes.p  
  
Just then, Joey poked his head out,"Hey what's all the noise abou...hey! Cake!" and Joey launched down to the ground and began to eat the cake.p  
  
"Hey! Don't eat that!" screamed Bakura." I made that so I get to eat the entire thing!"p  
  
"Yeah, tell that to my mouth," and Joey bit Bakura's hand.p  
  
"Hey, let go!" screamed Bakura and he began to choke Joey.p  
  
"Hey come on guys cut it out." said Yami Yugi as he tried to brake the fight.p  
  
"Keep out of this Pharaoh!" screamed Bakura as he punched Yami Yugi right in the crotch.p  
  
"Owww!" said Yami Yugi as he gasped for breath. "If you want to fight dirty then fine!" And Yami Yugi bent down and bit Bakura's other hand after first prying it off of Joey's throat.p  
  
"Oww! Pharaoh. I'm gonna hurt you, only if I had a hand to get you with I'd do it sooner."p  
  
People were begining to gather in the streets watching the 3 fight.p  
  
"Come on guys, don't do this in front of grandpa's shop, its bad for business. Hey, Honda, just in time, could you pull Ryou out of those bushes? Thanks." Yugi said as Honda walked up the sidewalk.p  
  
Once the fight was broken up and Ryou was out of the bushes, they went inside.p  
  
"So Joey, what did you bring for a costume?" asked Yugi.p  
  
"Well, I didn't want to wear it here, so I brought it in a bag so I could change once I got here, so I'll be right back."p  
  
"Ok, just hurry, I want to see what you are gonna be." said Honda.p  
  
Honda was dressed up as, well... nothing. He also had a bag with his costume in it too.p  
  
"Yugi, I'm gonna go in your room and change, and when you guys see me, you'd better not laugh." said Honda.p  
  
While Joey and Honda were changing, there was someone at the door."Bweep! Bweep! Bweep!"p  
  
Yugi got up and walked to the door and answered it.p  
  
"Hey Mai, Anzu. How's it going?"p  
  
"Not bad Yugi, thanks for inviting me. Don't you like my costume?" Mai siad. She was wearing a black leather skirt with a black tee-shirt, and a black cape. She was also had a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees and made her 5 inches taller.p  
  
"Yeah, its really nice." said Yugi.p  
  
"Well, what about mine?" asked Anzu who was wearing a pirate outfit with an eyepatch and a sword.p  
  
"Really nice," said Yugi who was still staring at Mai.p  
  
"Well Yugi, are you going to sit there and gawk at Mai and not let us in, or are you going to be polite and pull your eyes off her for a minute so you can get the hell out of MY way!" said an angry, rejected Anzu.p  
  
"Yeah, oh right, come in."p  
  
Mai went and sat down next to Ryou who was cracking his knuckles.p  
  
"Hey baby, nice costume. Come to daddy!" and Ryou began to grab at Mai.p  
  
"Hands off!" and Mai kicked Ryou in the face.p  
  
"Ow! Geeze Mai," Ryou said losing his tough guy voice once again. "there is no need to get violent. I'm just pretending to be Bakura."p  
  
"Oh well don't do it around me or you will get kicked somewhere else."p  
  
"Right-o." said Ryou. "I'll talk to you later." and he got up and walked away from her.p  
  
Anzu walked over to Bakura and began to talk to him.p  
  
"Hello Bakura, you don't look any different. Didn't you want to be anyone?" Anzu asked him.p  
  
Bakura, who was looking slightly dipleased in having a conversation with Anzu, answered her. "Listen, I'm dressing up as my gay Abiou, now if you want to bother me I suggest you don't."p  
  
Anzu, who pretended she didn't hear him, asked him if he liked her costume. "Come on Bakura, don't you think it makes me look hot?"p  
  
"Listen fella, I don't like guys, so why don't you go hit on someone who might actually think you're the least bit atractive. Like a monkey, or a blind dog." said Bakura viciously.p  
  
"Excuse me," said Anzu. "I don't appriciate that." and she slapped him right across the face.p  
  
"That's it!" and Bakura launched himself at her, knocking her to the floor and began to pummel her in the stomach. "I don't like guys!"p  
  
"I am not a guy!" screamed Anzu, and she threw Bakura off of herself with her manish strength.p  
  
"Don't touch me again you monster.p  
  
"Monster, I am no monster, I am a thief, and a stealer of souls, but a monster, oh no." said Bakura.p  
  
"That's enough you two, breat it up." said Yami Yugi.p  
  
A couple of minutes passed until Honda came out of Yugi's room. Everyone just starred at him because he was wearing a short mini-skirt with a tank top and high heels. He even had socks stuffed down his shirt. "So, what do you guys think? Am I hot or what?" asked Triston.p  
  
Before anybody could answer, Joey came out of the bathroom wearing a blond wig, a white tube-top, a short purple jacket, along with a purple mini-skirt and matching purple boots. "Everyone, look at me, I'm so pretty, I love me!" Joey said while hugging himself and blowing kisses at everyone.p  
  
"Well Joey, nice costume," said Mai with a look that could kill.p  
  
"Uh... what are you doing here?" Joey asked stopping his immitation of Mai.p  
  
"Yugi invited me, and I am not going to stand here and let you make fun of me." Mai said while standing up and walking into the kitchen.p  
  
"Oh, don't mind her," Joey started. "She's just upset that she's not getting any of this anymore!" Joey said pointing to himself.p  
  
"Yeah that's exactly why." Anzu said with a frown on her face.p  
  
"Well what a fun party this is!" said Bakura with a sarcastic grin on his face.p  
  
"Well, I'm gonna change into my costume, and then I'm gonna go talk to Mai. Yami, you can change after I am done.p  
  
"Ya know Honda," Anzu began with a sudutive voice, "I think you look really hot in that outfit."p  
  
"I knew it!" shouted Bakura. "I know for a fact now that you are gay, fella. Clearly, eveybody can see that's Honda, who is a guy, and you, who clearly looks like a man. I knew it, I knew it!"p  
  
"That's it f*****, I'm gonna kick your ass!" screamed Anzu as she jumped at Bakura.p  
  
"Oh great! The fag is on top of me!" screamed a scared Bakura. "I don't want gay boy humping me!"p  
  
"I am not a man!" shouted Anzu as she pulled of the bandana adn eye-patch. "See? I'm not a man. I'm a beautiful and attractive woman."p  
  
Bakura stood up, looked closly at her face until he began to speak. "If you are really a woman, then you shouldn't have that mustache that's growing in."p  
  
Anzu pressed her hands against her mouth and ran into the bathroom crying. "Now then," Bakura began regaining his sweet voice. " Who wants to play a fun game? Hmm, anyone?"p  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi had finished changing. He was dressed up as Pegasus. He had a white wig, and a red suit.p  
  
"Hey Mai, are you ok?" Yugi asked Mai as he enterd the kitchen.p  
  
"No, I miss Joey. I wish we never broke up with him, its just that I didn't want to have problems with him. We were going through a rough spot, and I didn't want to continue, so I dumped him. He cried, and I felt bad, but instead of comforting him, I yelled at him and walked away. I still feel terrible about it. Every time I see him, he always calls me a bad word. All I want to do is get back together with him, but he doesn't." Mai said gloomly.p  
  
"Don't worry about it Mai, I could talk to Joey for you." Yugi said trying to solace her.p  
  
"I'd rather you not, Yugi." she said. " I think it would be for the best if we don't get back together."p  
  
"Ok, let's get back to the party." Yugi said.p  
  
When Yugi and Mai returned to the party, Yami Yugi thanked them and ranoff to get changed. Joey was at the table eating chips and cookies, Honda was on the couch admiring his costume, Ryou was torchering a spider with a toothpick, Bakura was knitting a pair of gloves for Ryou, and Anzu was in the bathroom. Yugi and Mai sat down, and Yugi began to speak.p  
  
"Well the dinner won't be ready for another 10 minutes, so do you guys want to play a game?" Before anyone could answer, Anzu came out of the bathroom with little pieces of toilet paper stuck to her face.p  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she said giving Bakura a dirty look. He sat there with a grin on his face and mumbled " Oh dear."p  
  
  
  
  
Well, chapter 2 is finally done. And not to worry even though Halloween is over, My Halloween spirt isn't. I still have more ideas for this story so stay tuned. And there will be no gay romance in this story because I am a guy and I think it is wrong for guys to be kissing guys. I might come around though. Maybe, just maybe. 


	3. Time to Kill

Disclaimer: You all know how it goes, but I am not in the mood for a lawsuit. So, I do not own Yu-gi-oh in any way shape or form.... I think... wait! I know i don't. Geeze what is the matter with me? Oh well here is chapter 3p  
  
Oh and I know that Halloween is over, but my story isn't so tough.p  
  
Chapter 3: Time to Killp  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Joey who was trying to avoid eye contact with Mai.p  
  
"Oh, I don't know. We could always just sit here and not do a damn thing." said Honda.p  
  
"Or I could invite you all to the Shadow Realm for a shadow game which none of you have ever played." said Ryou with a psychotic grin on his face.p  
  
"Oh dear, that doesn't sound pleasent." said Bakura with a slightly displeased look to hear his Hikari mock him.p  
  
"I know," said Mai, "We could have a duel. Most duels don't take too long, so it should end before dinner."p  
  
"Sounds good to me." said Yugi "But who will duel?"p  
  
"I know!" shouted Bakura "Me and fuzzball over there." he added looking directly at Anzu.p  
  
"Fine, I will bring your sorry ass down to the ground." she shouted at him.p  
  
"Fine, I will set up my new dueling table that I got, so you to can duel." said Yugi.p  
  
As Yugi prepared, Bakura took out his deck, which is identical to Ryou's, and glared at Anzu with a look of glee.p  
  
"Alright the table is set. Duel!" said Yugi.p  
  
"Duel!" Bakura and Anzu shouted in unison.p  
  
They each drew five cards and Anzu went first. "I'll start by playing one card face down and playing with The Witch Of The Black Forest in attack mode. Your move!"p  
  
"Alright," said Bakura calmly." I'll also set one card face down, and I will play The Lady Of Faith in attack mode. Your move." he added calmly.p  
  
"Fine. I play Fairy's Gift in attack mode, and I attack with it! Go!"p  
  
"BOOM!" and the Lady of Faith was destroyed.p  
  
"Oh no, my Lady of Faith." said Bakura as he pretended to cry. "I really needed that! Oh wait, not really. I use Shadow Spell to lower your Fairy's attack points by 700, and now I play Doma The Angel Of Silence in attack mode,"p  
  
"Not so fast, I use De-spell to stop your Shadow Spell!" said Anzu.p  
  
"No need," said Bakura. "Doma, attack Fairy's Gift!"p  
  
"Bang" and the Fairy's Gift was destroyed.p  
  
"Anzu you are down to 1800 LP" said Yugi.p  
  
"Fine, I will draw a card and play Fairy Dragon in attack mode, and I will power it up with Dragon Treasure. Go! Attack Doma!"p  
  
"I think I will activate Invisible wire. Any monster with an attack power of 2000 or less is destroyed. So that means your dragon is vanquished. Now for my turn I will attack with Doma and nearly end this duel. GO!"p  
  
"Anzu, you are down to 200 LP." Yugi said.p  
  
"Fine, I will play this monster in defense mode and I will end my turn."p  
  
"Goodie! I will set one card face down, and I will attack with Doma! GO!" Bakura said.p  
  
"Alright, all I can do is lay another card in defense mode face down and end my turn."p  
  
"well you walked into another trap girl-man. I activate Just Desserts which takes 500 LP for every monster you have out on the field. Now this duel is over."  
  
"Ahh! I hate you! I hope you die!" Anzu screamed at Bakura.p  
  
"Die? What is die? For you see I have lived for centries and I do not have to worry about death for when my Aibou dies, I reside in the ring until another helpless soul crosses my path, and takes the Ring."p  
  
"Yeah, who cares?" And Anzu stormed out of the room.p  
  
"Her hormones are all messed up." Bakura said to everyone.p  
  
"Bing!"p  
  
"Dinner is done!" Yugi said as he frantically got up to get out of thetensly filled room.p  
  
There chapter 3 is done. The next chapter will be coming in a couple more days, so don't worry! 


	4. The Dinner

I know it is way past Halloween, but I still am not done with this story so tough luck. Ha Ha Ha. Well here is chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Ya Da Ya Da Ya Da we all know how it goes.  
  
Chapter 4: The Dinner  
  
Yugi brought the dinner out on the table and told everyone to come in.  
  
"I'm not sitting next to manish woman." Bakura said as he sat down.  
  
"Bite me asshole!" Anzu shouted.  
  
"No thanks, I don't want to catch your ugly disease." he said scornfully.  
  
"Screw off!" she shouted.  
  
"Well if I do I wont be thinking of you when I do." he said sarcatically.  
  
"That's it!" Anzu shouted and everyone went silent. "I'm sick and tired of you and your comments toward me. So take this!" and she threw a handfull of mash potatoes at Bakura.  
  
"You bitch!" he shouted. "You ruined my outfit."  
  
"Oh well, I don't care!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Listen matey, I am not the person you want to mess with. I can make life a living hell for you or I can just end it." Bakura said returning to his normal self.  
  
"You wanna try?" Anzu said not backing down. "If I am such a MAN, then I am going to take you down!"  
  
"Really, do you want to try this outside?"  
  
"Oh sit down tomb-raider!" Yami Yugi shouted as he threw a bread roll at him.( he had finally come out of Yugi's room and he was dressed up as a pharaoh.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do your highness!" Bakura shouted as he an apple at Yami Yugi, but it missed and hit Honda.  
  
"Hey watch it you freak," and Honda threw it back at him.  
  
"Everyone that is enough!" Joey shouted. "Food is for eating not for throwin'." he screamed.  
  
"Then eat this!" Bakura shouted as he threw a decrotive gord at Joey.  
  
"Hey that hurt!" Joey said.  
  
"Really? Would you like another?" Bakura asked as he chucked a piece of pumkin pie at Joey.  
  
"Arg" was the stange noise that Joey made as he caught the pie in his mouth.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! I have trained the puppy dog to catch!  
  
Everyone at the table laughed, and the tension was broken. Because nobody was able to eat, Yugi called and orderd a pizza while everyone else went into the living room and watched tv.  
  
"Uh geeze, what a party." Yugi said to himself as he cleaned up the dinning room. "The things I do for my friends."  
  
While they were waiting for the pizza a trick-or-treater came to the door. Unfortunatly for the little boy, Bakura answerd the door.  
  
"Trick-or-Treat!" said the littl boy.  
  
"I chose trick" said Bakura.  
  
"Um... what do you mean." asked the kid.  
  
"Well, you said trick or treat, and I chose for you to trick me.  
  
"Its just an experesion." explained the kid.  
  
"Well its a pretty crappy one." said Bakura and he slammed the door in the kids face.  
  
"Geeze, I tell you, kids these days. They have no brains."  
  
Five minutes had passed until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!"Bakura said cheerfully.  
  
He answered the door and the little boy was standing there with someone other kid who seemed to be a much older brother with friends.   
  
"So." the brother began, "You are the kid who wont give any candy to my little brother?"  
  
"Hey the kid said trick-or-treat, and I chose trick and he wouldn't trick me so he didn't get any." said Bakura losing his temper.  
  
"Well you want to be tricked?" the brother asked. "Well when you wake up tomorrow there will be somehthing waiting for you in your lawn."  
  
"Try that and I will track you down. More then that, I will hurt you too." Bakura said with his teeth gritted.  
  
"Oh well, you are gonna be surprised." the boy said as he walked away.  
  
"Oh I hope they try something, I want to go after them so bad!" Bakura said. He sat down and about 30 seconds later, someone else was at the door. "I'll get it!" Bakura shouted as he jumped up and got the door.  
  
"That will be $24.50 not including tip." said a very unenthusiastic pizza boy.   
  
"Damn!" Bakura screamed,"I shouldn't have gotten the door. Fine here is $24.50, and your tip, don't eat yellow snow. Thank you, Goodbye!" and Bakura slammed the door in the pizza delivery boy's face.   
  
"Ignorant fool," Bakura began. "He probably doesn't even know what snow is. Everyone, COME EAT!"  
  
Everyone went into the kitchen going after Bakura. "Hey don't step on my shoes Anzu, or I will step on you!" He shouted at Anzu who really wanted to eat.  
  
"All of you move it!" Joey screamed as he grabbed the pizza out of Bakura's hands.  
  
"Hey, that's mine, I bought it!" Bakura yelled as he tripped him. "Ha Ha Ha Ha HAA. Mortal idiot!"  
  
"Grr... ruff ruff, I am going to bite you again!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Ahh! Keep away mortal!"  
  
"Give me pizza, ARGH!"  
  
"oW, let go of my leg!" Bakura screamed.  
  
Joey was biting Bakura's leg, and not letting go once again.  
  
"What are you? A canibal?" Bakura screamed. "Get the Hell off!"  
  
"Break it up you two." shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
"I want some pizza.. sniff... sniff..." wailed Joey.  
  
"Fine just get off the floor and quit your pouting." Bakura said with a note of disgust in his voice.  
  
They all went to the table and started to eat. After about 10 minutes of munching, they were inturupted by the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!" Bakura yelled. "Wait, no one orderd any pizza did they?" asked Bakura before opening the door.  
  
"No." Yugi replied.  
  
"Ok." Bakura said cheerfully. He opened the door, and didn't see anyone until he looked down and saw a small paper bag that was on fire. He ran into the kitchen, and he grabbed a glass of water. He hurried to the door and dumped the water on the bag. He picked it up and he began to talk to himself.  
  
"Very clever" Bakura said to himself as he opened the bag. "Dog shit lit on fire. Not bad, they should have put some chemicals in it though, pity. Well I thought those kids could have done better then that."  
  
Bakura walked back inside, and gave the bag to Anzu." Here, a gift." He said to her.  
  
"Ewww, that is disgusting!" Anzu screamed.  
  
"What?" Bakura said, "I thought it looked like her."  
  
  
  
There, Chapter 4 is done. Next up chapter 5. It should be coming in a few more days. Please review!!!!!!!! 


	5. Egyptian Fun

well I am back and with the next chapter! Yay! This is going to be a really good chapter. There is only two left too! Oh NO! I got a writer's block so I just ended it. But I still have to type them! So here I go.  
  
Disclaimer: why must we bother...?, but here we go. I do not own Yu-Gi=Oh at all.   
  
Chapter 5: Egyptian Fun!  
  
Some time had passed since Bakura found the bag with crap in it. Outside there was a lot of kids screaming. Every now and then, a trick-or-treater would come to ther door, and Yugi or his Yami would answer it, which highly disapointed Bakura.  
  
"I'm going out." Bakura said. "Anyone care to join me for a little scaring? Anzu how about you? Your face could scare little kids to death, why don't you come along? HA HA HA!"  
  
Anzu looked at him with a displeasing look. "I'll go!" shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
"Ok pharaoh, lets go!" Bakura said. "But first I need a big pillow case, sheets, and some ropes." said Bakura with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask." Yami Yugi said.  
  
Yami Yugi got the supplies, and the 2 of them set off getting ready to do god knows what.  
  
"Well pharaoh, I hope you are in the mood for torture, for I know I am."   
  
"Well why not, it's Halloween isn't it. Let's have a little fun." Yami Yugi replied.  
  
So, the 2 of them set off into the night hoping to find some inncent little kids to scare.  
  
They saw a kid walking along going from house to house with a big bag of candy.  
  
"Alright pharaoh, its the moment of truth. Watch and learn how you are supposed to trick-or-treat." Bakura said as he began to sneek up behind the kid and threw a sheet over him.  
  
Ahhh!" the kid screamed as he dropped the bag.  
  
"Pharaoh, grab the bag, GRAB THE BAG!" Bakura shouted as Yami Yugi stood there cluelessly. "The bag, GRAB the bag!" he shouted.  
  
"Why? Its the kid's." Yami Yugi replied.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Fine, Fine, Fine, sorry kid."  
  
The little boy began to cry.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! the kid screamed.  
  
"Look Bakura, you made him cry." said Yami Yugi sympathetically.  
  
"Oh damn emotions. Fine here." Bakura said as he pulled the sheet off the kid.  
  
"Thank you mister!" the boy said as he stopped crying.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, just go." Bakura said miserably.  
  
"Goodnight mister." the little boy said as he hugged Bakura around the waist.  
  
"Ahhh! Get this thing off of me!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"Oh, how cute." said Yami Yugi.  
  
"Pharaoh, get this thing off of me!" screamed Bakura.  
  
"But he likes you." said Yami Yugi.  
  
"Get off kid!" Bakura shouted.  
  
The kid now was holding on to Bakura's leg.  
  
"Get off!" he shouted as he shook his leg vigerously.  
  
The kid fell off and ran away.  
  
"Thanks a lot pharaoh, I lost out on some major candy." said Bakura sarcastically.  
  
"Oh well I thought it was cute!" Yami Yugi said.  
  
"Oh, lets go." said Bakura with an evil grin.  
  
As they walked along, the 2 of them ran into the group of kids who showed up at Yugi's house.  
  
"Well hello there," Bakura began. "Pleasant night for a walk isn't it?"  
  
"I'm going to make you eat dirt." said the brother of the trick-or-treater that came to the house.  
  
"Well pharaoh, do you think we can take them?" said Bakura with a psychotic grin on his face.  
  
"I don't see why not, there is only 12 of them."  
  
"Let's get'em!" the kids shouted."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Bakura screamed.  
  
Bakura started out by jumping in the air and kicking a kid in the stomach. Yami Yugi took 2 down at once by grabbing the 2 of them by the necks and flipping them over.  
  
"Hoo Haw!" screamed Yami Yugi. "Anyone else?"  
  
All the rest got scared off and ran away.  
  
"Not bad pharaoh, you did good."  
  
"Yeah, I know." said Yami Yugi with a hint of pride in his voice. "You know, you got your Jackie Chan on!"  
  
"Yeah I know." said Bakura. "How 'bout we head back to the party?" said Bakura.  
  
"Might as well." said Yami Yugi and the 2 went back to Yugi's house.  
  
  
  
  
There that chapter is done, one more and I will be finished. If you have any questions you can talk to me online. I have aol aim, and I will soon be getting msn messenger. So hope you enjoyed my story and please review. Sorry if I spelled some things wrong. I had to do this really fast. Bye! 


	6. A Kindled Flame

Well here is the last chapter. I know it is really sad, but all great things must come to an end and so must bad things. Well anyway here goes chapter 6.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. (anymore... he he he)  
  
Chapter 6: A Kindled Flame  
  
While Bakura and Yami Yugi were away, everyone else was left at Yugi's house. Anzu was in a corner with a piece of paper writing things down frantically.(they were suicide notes)Honda and Yugi were sitting at the duel table, doing a couple of duels for fun. Ryou, who was still acting like Bakura was giving trick-or-treaters empty candy wrappers for the fun of it. Mai was sitting at the table doing nothing. Joey was sitting next to Yugi on the couch, and was talking to him.   
  
"Yugi, I feel bad for Mai."  
  
"Then why not go and talk to her." said Yugi.  
  
"I really don't think that would be such a good idea." said Joey.  
  
"Why?" asked Honda who was really getting annoyed with Joey's voice. "I just think you are afraid of her getting mad at you."  
  
"Really, well I will prove to you that that is not the reason for it!"said Joey and he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Finally he was getting really annoying." Honda said.  
  
Joey walked into the kitchen he sat down at the table across from Mai.  
  
"Hey Mai, are you ok?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes Joey," she said starring at him with a cold stare. "We don't talk anymore, and when we do, it is just insults. I'm sick of it!" she said as she slammed her hands down on the table.  
  
"Geeze Mai, you don't have to get so defensive about it." he said a little frightend.  
  
"Joey, I want there to be an us again." she said with a look that would make anyone want to feel sorry for her.  
  
"Really?" he asked. "I want there to be an us again too!" he said with a look of glee upon his face. "So do you want to go to a place more private?"  
  
"Sure why not, we can continue where we left off." she said.  
  
"He he he he he he." said Joey excitedly.  
  
So the 2 of them got up and walked into Yugi's room, and locked the door.  
  
"Oh man," Yugi started, "I hope they don't mess up my bed. Wait! I hope they don't get in it! Oh No!"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Yugi." said Honda. "Let Joey have a little fun. He needs a little excitment in his life."  
  
"Fine, geeze." said Yugi unenthusiastically.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Joey walked out of the room frantically messing up his hair trying to give the illusion he did something with Mai.  
  
"Hey did somebody get lucky?" Honda asked Joey as he held up his hand for a high-five.  
  
"Well if he did, it only took him five minutes to get tuckerd out. Ah too bad, you must not be a big fan of the ladies." said Ryou with a look of glee in his eyes.  
  
Before Joey could say anything, Mai came into the room and kicked Joey in the stomach. "If you think its alright for you to lead your friends on about something between us that didn't happen, then you are going to get hit."  
  
"O, O, Oh k, k, kay Mai." said Joey gasping for breath and coughing.  
  
"Serves you right." said Mai.  
  
"This night keeps getting more and more boring." said Ryou yawning. "Lets do somehting fun!" he said.  
  
"Like what Ryou? This party was a waste. I guess you can all go home now. Nobody is having any fun, so you might as well leave." said Yugi gloomly.  
  
"Alright then," Ryou said. "I've been waiting for you to say that all night. I'm outta here. Goodbye!"  
  
As Ryou went to go leave, Yami Yugi and Bakura threw open the door and walked in.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked Ryou as he began to walk out the front door.  
  
"I'm leaving," he said.  
  
"Well not without me you're not!" said Bakura as he jumped on Ryou's back and said, "Giddy-up!" and the two of them rode of into the night.  
  
"Well that was unexpected." said Yami Yugi. "Well I guess the party is over then, goodbye everyone."  
  
"Yeah, goodbye." they all said.  
  
They all left and it was just Yami Yugi and Yugi. "Well that was some party, wasn't it Yugi?"  
  
"Waaa! Nobody liked it!" and Yugi ran up the stairs crying.  
  
  
  
  
There, Halloween Treat is over unless by some miracle I get at least 10 more reviews begging to have more chapters, well then maybe. 


End file.
